Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, are driven exclusively by an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include all-electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Batteries of electrified vehicles can be recharged at the conclusion of a drive cycle using power from a grid source. The amount of power that a battery of an electrified vehicle can accept from the grid source can be limited by several factors including, the battery's state of charge and temperature. In some situations, such as DC fast charge situations, significant power, in excess of the power required to charge the battery, may be available from the grid source.